The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an interposer for a drive bay in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, IHSs are housed in an IHS chassis. It may be desirable to provide for the coupling of drives to the IHS chassis and the IHS in order to increase the functionality of the IHS. The coupling of the drives to the IHS can raise a number of issues.
Conventionally, a drive bay is included in the IHS chassis that allows drives to be coupled to the IHS chassis and the IHS. It is economical to provide the drive bay such that a number of different type and size drives may be coupled to the IHS chassis. This is accomplished by dimensioning the drive bay to include drive housings that may house the largest of the drives that may be housed in the drive bay. When smaller drives must be coupled to the drive bay, a drive chassis, or interposer, is provided that is fastened to the smaller drive such that the smaller drive includes the dimensions that allow it to coupled to the drive bay. Fastening these drive chassis to the smaller drives is a time consuming process as it must be done to each smaller drive that is to be housed in the drive bay, greatly complicating and slowing the manufacturing of the IHS. Furthermore, the drive chassis and drive must be removed from the drive bay and the drive chassis must be unfastened from the drive in order to, for example, service or ship the drive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an interposer for a drive bay absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.